Back to Work
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles take care of Kyle and Frederick while Chloe and Roger return to work.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Kyle, and Frederick are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Back to Work**

Twenty-one year old Chloe Stapleman and her husband Roger were in the nursery dressing their two month old identical twin sons Kyle and Frederick. They heard a knock and turned to find Leo standing in the doorway.

"Ready to go back to work?" Leo asked.

"I am but I'm also going to miss Kyle and Frederick while I'm at work," Chloe admitted.

"We're grateful you and your brothers are able to help us," Roger stated.

"Kyle and Frederick will be in good hands," Leo promised.

"I know they'll be," Chloe said.

"You and your brothers have done a great job with helping us take care of our sons," Roger said.

"Glad to hear that," Leo said with a smile.

* * *

A little later, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were eating breakfast in the dining room and the twins were in their bassinettes. Mikey had made bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast that morning.

"This is actually good, Mikey," Raph said sincerely.

"Glad you like it," Mikey said with a grin.

"How do you feel about going back to work?" Donny asked Chloe and Roger.

"I feel excited but I'll also miss my sons while I'm at work," Chloe admitted.

"We're also glad to have the four of you help us out," Roger said.

"We're happy to help our friends when needed," Leo said sincerely and his brothers nodded in agreement.

* * *

After Chloe and Roger left, the turtles moved the bassinettes to the living room. They looked inside and saw that both babies were sleeping peacefully.

"They looked adorable when they sleep," Mikey said in awe.

"Hopefully we can get some katas in before they wake up," Leo said.

The turtles worked on katas while keeping an eye on the babies. Eventually, the babies woke up and started fussing.

"I'll change Kyle," Donny said while picking up Kyle.

"I've got Frederick," Raph said while picking up Frederick.

Donny carefully changed Kyle and managed to avoid getting sprayed. Raph changed Frederick and ended up getting sprayed.

Just then, Mikey came over to Raph. He helped change Frederick and didn't get sprayed.

"You'd better get cleaned up," Mikey suggested.

"Be right back," Raph growled and then stormed out of the room.

"He'll get the hang of it soon," Leo said with confidence.

"We'll need to feed them soon," Donny said. Mikey headed for the kitchen to prepare the baby bottles.

* * *

Leo decided to head for the dojo since Mikey and Donny were feeding Kyle and Frederick. He entered and saw Raph going at it on the punching bag.

"Everything all right?" Leo asked with concern.

"For some reason, I can't get the hang of changing Kyle and Frederick's diapers," Raph replied in frustration while pounding the punching bag. "Even Mikey has the hang of it."

"Why don't you get Donny to show you?"

"I thought if I did it enough I'd get the hang of it."

"Eventually you will if you don't give up," Leo said.

"Excuse me while I get Donny to help me," Raph said with determination and then left the dojo.

* * *

Mikey and Leo were keeping an eye on Kyle and Frederick in the living room. Raph and Donny were currently in Donny's lab.

"How do you think things are going in there?" Mikey inquired.

"Sounds like it's going smoothly so far," Leo replied.

"I'm glad I finally got the hang of changing Kyle and Frederick's diapers."

"Same goes for me."

Eventually, Donny and Raph came out of the lab. Just then, a bad smell came from Frederick.

"Ready to try it?" Donny asked.

"I'll go for it," Raph replied with determination and carefully picked up Frederick and carried him over to the changing table and put him down.

Raph changed Frederick and managed not to get sprayed. Then he picked Frederick up, handed him to Mikey, and threw his arms around Donny who was surprised but still returned the gesture.

"What was that for?" Donny inquired after he and Raph released each other.

"For helping me out with something I had trouble with," Raph replied gratefully.

* * *

Later, Chloe and Roger came home. Mikey and Donny greeted them at the front door.

"I made a black bean taco pizza which is cooking as we speak," Mikey said.

"Glad to hear that," Chloe said.

"Where are Leo, Raph, Kyle, and Frederick?" Roger asked.

"Leo and Raph are watching Kyle and Frederick as we speak," Donny replied.

The four of them headed towards the living room. When they got there, they stood there in amazement.

Leo and Raph were sleeping on the sofa leaning against each other. Leo was holding Kyle, Raph was holding Frederick, and the four of them were covered with a large teddy bear blanket.

"They look adorable," Chloe said with a smile.

"They sure do," Mikey said, watching the scene in front of him.

"Looks like a couple bonds have been formed," Donny said.

"My wife and I are grateful to have such good friends that are willing to help us out with our sons," Roger said gratefully.

"I'd better check on the pizza," Mikey said, heading for the kitchen.

"Hopefully, Mikey will leave some pizza for Leo and Raph when they wake up," Donny said.

"I'll put some aside for them," Chloe offered, heading for the kitchen.

"We'd better get the table set," Roger suggested. Donny nodded in agreement and the two of them headed for the dining room.

* * *

Later, the turtles were eating leftover pizza in the living room while watching an action movie. Chloe, Roger and the twins had already gone to bed.

"We had a busy day with practicing and baby care today," Leo said.

"I plan to turn in after this movie," Raph said.

"Same here," Mikey said.

"We could use the rest since we're going to be taking care of Kyle and Frederick while Chloe and Roger are at work," Donny said.

The turtles continued to eat and watch the movie until it ended. Then they said good night to each other and headed for their rooms.

The End


End file.
